


Ian's Home

by packa9inch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Lips a dumbass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packa9inch/pseuds/packa9inch
Summary: When Lip comes home from college and finds out Ian's living with Mickey, he decides it's not safe and tries taking matters into his own hands. He comes to find out that he's a dumbass and Ian is safer and happier than he's ever been.





	1. He's Living with a Milkovich??

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this one but i thought it was ok to post. I also don't know why I can't write a fic without iggy but oh well hope u like it!

The kitchen was crowded as usual, everyone sitting eating breakfast getting ready to go God knows where, but Lip noticed Ian missing from the table, like he had since he got back from college a week ago. He knew he was probably with Mickey, he usually was, so him not being there for the Gallagher breakfast wasn't unusual to anyone else except Lip. 

"Has anyone heard from Ian?"

Debbie was the only one to look up from her pancakes to acknowledge him

"Have you checked Mickeys?"

"I've been by once or twice but they weren't there, has he been here at all?"

Fiona didn't even take a look at lip, she was too busy to get involved or even care about Lips questions. none of them really did.

"Ok so is anyone going to answer me or are we just going to keep fucking ignoring my question?" Lip yelled with a harsh tone waiting for someone to pay attention to him. 

Everyone stopped at his outburst. It was loud and rude, way too loud for a regular breakfast at 7am. Fiona finally spoke up. 

"Jesus Lip calm down, he stays at Mickeys most nights. He's fine" She and everyone else knew Ian was fine at Mickeys, he always had been, it was just normal for him to be there by now, but Lip had just got back from college and he hadn't caught on to the changes. 

It was obvious Lip still didn't have the trust in Mickey like the rest of them did. He didn't get why they all trusted him, he thought he couldn't take care of Ian with his disorder, he knew he didn't know how to like they did. The thought of Ian living anywhere else made him angry. 

He eyed Fiona and gave her a look like she was out of her mind for even thinking that was normal. 

"What so he's like living with him now? The guy that wouldn't let him see a fucking doctor, you're just going let him take care of our bipolar brother, that's nice makes a lot of fucking sense Fiona" He was angry and sarcastic like he usually was, but Fiona just scoffed at him and brushed it off. 

"You've been gone for months Lip, things change. Mickey actually took Ian to the clinic, and our 'bipolar brother' is actually doing better and more stable than he ever has been. So before you come in here accusing me of not caring, I would actually go talk to him, cause I don't think you have. So if you'd excuse me I have to go. I don't have time for your shit today Lip. Find Ian" 

Fiona didn't even wait for a response, she knew she was right. She picked up her purse and the kitchen was left with just Lip Debbie and Carl. Lip couldn't tell if she was right, his stubborn self told him he didn't want to be wrong. He hated being wrong, but he thought maybe Ian was alright with Mickey? He turned to Debbie and Carl for some back up, they always backed him up, but this time they stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact until Carl finally looked up. 

"...yeah Lip you've been gone awhile, Ian's doing fine. He gets out of work soon if you want to go to Mickeys and see for yourself man."

Lip just let out a long breath and stormed out the door. He hated being wrong. 

On his way there he couldn't shake the idea of Mickey fucking up his little brother. His last picture of Ian before he left for college again was him running off with babies and being someone other than himself, and it scared the shit out of him. It still does, so he thought letting Mickey Milkovich handle him was stupid. Just plain stupid. He was a criminal, a thug, and came from the Milkovich family. Lip had no idea how his family could be so stupid to leave Ian with someone from the Milkovich family. 

When he walked into the house, he finally saw Ian, not manic or in danger with Mickey somewhere like he pictured, but sleeping on the couch with Mickey laying in between his legs, and head on Ians chest. 

He stared for a minute, feeling a little sense of relief, but it still wasn't enough to convince him Ian was fine here, without him. 

He didn't even realize Iggy and Mandy were in the kitchen until they caught him staring. 

"The fuck you want Gallagher?" Lip knew of Iggy, had seen him around once or twice but never really talked to him. 

"Sorry, I was just looking for Ian" 

"Well you found him." Mandy spoke up. It was still a little awkward between them, but they were friends, they were ok with friends. 

"Yeah I guess, uh.. how longs he been here" 

"I don't know an hour maybe. He and Mickey came home and fell asleep. Don't fuckin wake em up, this is the first time they'd been that close to each other without fucking. I've heard enough gay sex this week" 

Lip tried to crack a smile but it ended up just looking forced. He was just thinking of reasons to make him feel as if Ian wasn't safe here, and hyper-sexuality popped into his head. He thought back to when first manic and put the two together. Iggy was just making him think he was right. Lip was set to bring Ian home, and he didn't care what Fiona or anyone else said, he wasn't going to risk his best friend being unstable doing god knows what with Mickey Milkovich. He took another look at the pair before he made a decision to bring him back to the Gallagher house. 

"I need to get some of Ian's stuff to bring home, I won't be long" 

He went into the bedroom Ian and Mickey shared expecting to find a couple of Ian's t-shirts and maybe a toothbrush under all the other shit in Mickeys room. But instead he found all Ian's things. drawers full of his whole wardrobe, and pictures. So many pictures. He saw more pictures of Ian and Mickey together, looking happy, so fucking happy, and he hated to admit it. He picked one up; Mickey kissing Ian's cheek at the alibi, but he put it right back down when he remembered why he was here. He needed to Ian to come home. Right as he started to collect some of Ian's things he heard someone in the doorway.

"Lip? Hey what are you doing here? When'd you get home?" Ian was standing in front of him watching as Lip packed his clothes away.

"What are you doing in my drawers?" 

Lip was hoping Ian would still be asleep while he packed, but now he's caught red handed with Mickey standing right behind Ian, and Mandy and Iggy still in the kitchen, watching him. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice as low as possible, trying his hardest to make this a somewhat private conversation. 

"You need to be home Ian. You can't stay here"

"What are you talking about? Who says I can't stay here?"

"Look Ian" He looked up and saw Mickey, glaring from behind Ian. 

"Come back home and we'll talk about it there, alone" 

"I am home. I've been home here for the past 4 months. You came all the way here to pack my shit without my say but don't have the balls to say anything in front of Mickey?" 

Lip didn't expect a fight. He didn't think Mickey would be home let alone guarding the door. He just wanted to talk to Ian in private, like they always did; just the two of them. But Ian was right, he came all the way here and got himself into this so he has no choice but to explain himself. Right now, he really hates being wrong. 

He looked at Mickey, then back at Ian, then at Mickey again. They both had the same angry look on their face that would definitely scare the shit out of anyone who saw it. No doubt Ian picked that up from Mickey. 

Lip cleared his throat and finally found the balls to speak up. 

"You need your family Ian. This- this isn't stable, you really think Mickey can take care of you? We've dealt with this shit together Ian, everything with Monica you know how it gets. You know how you get" 

Ian's fists clenched up so tight they turned white. Mickey gripped onto his arm to hold him back. 

"How I get? You don't know shit about how I get. You think you can just go off to college and come back and dictate my life like you know shit about it? You have no fucking idea what we've dealt with so don't act like you know what's best for me. I have my shit together, and I've had it together for months because of Mickey. And Mandy, svet and even fucking Iggy. So fuck you if you think I need to be babysat at home." 

 

Lip didn't know what to say. He had been gone for so long he missed all of the changes. Ian did have his shit together, without him. It was twisted and fucked up, but Lip went to the Milkovich house hoping Ian was in trouble. He wanted Ian to be broken so he could fix him, and be the big brother he had always been to him; but Ian didn't need him anymore. He had Mickey, and as much as he didn't understand it, he thought maybe Mickey was ok for Ian, even if he hated to admit it. 

He put the clothes down and moved toward Ian 

"Fine, we'll talk about this later" He wasn't going to admit defeat in front of everyone, and he still wanted to talk to Ian alone. 

He moved slowly passed the Milkovichs, each one giving him a death glare as he walked through the house to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Ian sit down and talk about Mickey, and Lip finally realizes Mickey is good for him.

"Hey how'd your talk go with Ian?" Fiona said to Lip as he walked through the door 

"Uh, fine" He wasn't about to tell her how she right she was, and the look ok his face said that it didn't go fine at all, but Fiona was too busy to notice. 

"That's good, glad you worked it out. I gotta go, Vee's got a baby emergency, see you at dinner"

When she walked out, Lip let out a sigh and grabbed a beer. Happy to be alone after the shit show at the Milkovich house, he sat down in the kitchen, until he heard the door open and saw Ian walk in, alone, like he wanted. 

Ian stood in the doorway for a minute, not really knowing what to say. But he finally broke the silence 

"Hey"

"Hey" 

Ian grabbed a beer and took a seat across from Lip at the table, he knew Lip wasn't going to start the conversation first, so he spoke up. 

"Look, I know you care about me and shit, but i don't need you guys to take care of me anymore. I can make my own decisions, and it's my decision to stay with Mickey" 

"You really think that's a good idea Ian?"   
He paused for a second, talking to Ian about his phases wasn't easy for him to hear.   
"What if something with your meds fucks up? What if you get manic again? Mickey can't take care of you" Lip said that like it was obvious, not knowing how much of an insult it actually was. 

Ian's voice raised as he shot up and got in Lips face.   
"You don't know shit about Mickey!"  
he paused and brought his voice down, trying to calm the conversation down to where it was.   
"He's been there when i got low, he knows how to pick me back up. He asks me everyday if I've taken my meds, asks me how I'm feeling, picks up my meds from the store. He's good for me Lip. I can't stay here forever."

Lip looked down, staring at his beer taking in everything Ian said. He knew he was wrong, but he was finally accepting it. 

"Do you love him?"

Ian wasn't expecting that question from his brother, but he knew why he asked. He needed to know if Ian was happy. 

"Yeah. I do."

"Does he love you?"

Ian laughed, he knew his brother would never expect Mickey Milkovich to fall in love, especially with Ian. 

"Yeah... he does. A lot"

"I guess if your happy I'm happy. And I'm sorry about earlier, I guess it was kind of a dick head move"

"Yeah it was" Ian said as they both laughed and finished their beers, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try screenwriting so I wrote something with a script format, but I don't know if anyone would want to read it. Pleeasse let me know if I should post it or just stick to regular stories. Also thx for reading :)))


End file.
